This invention relates to program timers and, more particularly, to an arrangement for providing a variable time delay for a program timer.
When using an appliance controlled by a program timer, it is sometimes desirable to be able to select the program to be run by the appliance but to delay the actual running of the program for some predetermined number of hours. Thus, for example, it is often desired to set up a dishwasher but delay the running of the program cycle for a number of hours so that the dishwasher is run in the middle of the night when no other appliances or showers are calling for hot water. Some attempts in the past to provide a program timer with a delayed start feature have utilized a second motor to time the delay period. Other attempts have utilized a complex arrangement driven by the timer motor to prevent the main program from becoming effective during the delay period. These prior attempts all have certain drawbacks such as requiring a separate motor or a complex mechanism.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a delayed start arrangement for use in a program timer.
It is another object of the present invention to utilize only a single drive mechanism for both the delayed start arrangement and the main program.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a delayed start arrangement for a program timer where the length of the delay is variable and may be set by an operator.